Better
by moonshine1211
Summary: Callie wants to better she wants to know who she is as a person. can one son show her that or will he Destroy her even more 18 and up
1. Chapter 1

Callie was sitting backstage of Wild Cherries the strip club she been working at for the past six months. It wasn't the worst place she ever worked. The bouncers did their jobs most of the time. The owner of Wild Cherries was a woman witch was a pulse Callie thought. She worked at places with men owners they was overly grabby and thought that they own the girls. Somehow they always thought the girls owe their lives and pussy to them. Callie believed she did for a long time.

But Wild Cherries was different in that matter all Cherry cared about was making money and cock. The women was the biggest whore she ever seen and that was saying a lot. Callie smiled at that thought. She remembered walking in on her fucking some bicker dude with crazy blue eyes and wild curly black hair. After that she knock on the door before coming in her office. But all in all Cherry was a good boss she even would give some of the girls a place to stay if they didn't have anywhere else to go. You see Cherry was a dancer for a long time before she bought the Wild Cherries just right outside of Charming. So under stands how it feels having nowhere to go or family to lean on. Cherry may have a soft spot for some of the girls but she will not put up with shit from anybody. The girls or the paying customers. Callie had a lot of respect for that women.

"Wild Cherries would like to welcome the one the only Bella Rose." She look at the mirror one last time. She saw her newly dyed blue hair with black under lay. Tattoos that go all up and down her arms and one that goes a cross her flat stomach. She liked how she looked now. It took her years to find her comfortable in her own skin. For only being twenty-five years old she been through so much shit. From her mom dying of a heart attack when she was ten to her being a drug addicted teen in Portland Organ. She shocked her head she hated to think about the past she wanted to live in the moment you know YOLO all the bullshit people was always saying to her. But it was hard for her to do that. Something was always pulling her back to the past. One step forwards and twenty steps back. That was her life for the longest time. Always thinking about the what's and ifs of all her decisions. Smiling sad in the mirror and walked towards the stage.

She stound by stage in her clear stripper heels and a light red underwear if you could call it that. It was pitch black except for one spot light that was glowing a soft red light pointing at a pole in the middle of the stage. She waited for her song to start to play. Nine inch nails closer stated to play. It was Callie favorite song to dance to it was a typical striper song just like her. When the beat dropped she jumped on the poll turning gracefully around and around until her hit her knees on the ground. The crowd went wild like they always did when she does that. She stared to crawl to the end of the stage where all the men and woman sat. There was several men in dark leather vest all looking at her with hunger in their eyes. She kept on moving around in sensual movements. Until the song ended leaving the crowed all wanting more.

She may not be good at a lot of things but dancing wasn't one of them. Dancing was all she known for the past eight years. But that didn't stop her from loving it any less. It gives her a rush that drugs can't or couldn't do anymore. She was trying to quit heroin for the longest time. But every time she was off something always pulls Callie back in. She was doing well at the moment she hasn't used in a about a month or so. But always having an inch that she couldn't scratch. Moving around so much trying to get better, to find herself. Running from her past and future like she been since she was seventeen. Always running too afraid to live, afraid to let anyone to get close to her. Too really see her for what she really was. Maybe that's why she loves to dance. The persona of Bella Rose. The girl who had any men or women that she wanted and caffeinates that been took away for a long time.

This is the only place she stuck around more than a month or two. There is something about this place maybe was the name or it could be that was a dry town. Charming and it was. She loved her little apartment. The town's vibes was a chill one. She has never been too a town like this one before. Callie felt like this place could be home if she let it. Maybe quit dancing and get a real job. Smiling to herself feeling hope for the first time and a long time.

"Hey Bell there is a man asking for some privet time with you." Said Diamond a real petty black girl know older then eighteen.

"You know that I have a minimum of five hundred right? No one can afford that around here." Rolling her brown eyes at Diamond. She maybe loves this town but it didn't have the money she was used to.

"Oh yes he does. I told him about you minimum. He smiled, pulled a wad of cash out and handed to me." Pulling the said money out with a big smile on her face.

"How much did he give you?" Callie asked eyeing the money in her manicured hand.

"Nine hundred and some change." Diamond said counting the bills.

"Wow just wow." That all she could say taking the money out of her hand putting. Counting it for herself making sure the girl counting it right. Someone wanted to see her real bad. If he was really going to drop that kind of doe on her.

"I take that as a yes that you will give him some of your privet time then." Diamond said walking out before Callie could say anything.

Callie hurried to get ready for the man that almost dropped a grand on her. She walked to one of the privet room that was located in the back of the club. The rooms were okay it they was clean enough. When she walked inside of the room to if see that she had all what she need. In the room there was a black loveseat that sat in the back, the walls were panted a deep red that was cracking in some parts. a pole in the middle of the room that sat on a small platform and a small sound system that sat just behind it. Seeing a blond spiked hair man with bright blue eye, and big goofy small plastered on his boyish but handsome face. He had on one of those leather vest with a big reaper on it that Callie saw earlier that night.

"Hey handsome my names Bella Rose. What should I call you… hum?" Walking over to the man that was staring at her with those blue eyes.

"You can call me Kozik beautiful." Said the man getting off the loveseat coming towards Callie. When he got close to her. Callie could see that he was all man. He screamed bad boy from head to toe. She could tell that he could her seven ways from Sunday. If she would let him. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties. Sexy as sin with tattoos and all. This Kozik guy was her kind of man_. I want to take him home and make him my bitch_._ Just to get that fucking cocky look of his face._

"Well Kozik what would you like me to dance to hmm." Callie said running her tattooed covered hand up his chest stopping at his collar. Then pulling him close to her so she could feel his body on hers. Feeling him flexes his muscles under his shirt _this man is hard as a rock._ She couldn't help but think of all the wicked things that she wanted to do to him.

"Anything you want baby. I want to just sit back and enjoy the show." he said making his way to the loveseat. Callie walked to the sound system looking for a song. When she found it she hit play and walked to her little stage. She's got the jack from AC/DC started to play.'

Callie waited fir Brain Johnson the lead singer of AC/DC voice .before she stared to walk slowly towards Kozik with a sexy smirk on her face. Claiming unto the bickers lap she stared to unbutton his shirt. Taking it off just leaving his undershirt. Callie kissed his neck leaving a small red stain. Grand her hips into his groin until she felt him harden beneath her. When she was satisfied that he was horny enough. She got off his lap turning around very slowly giving him a good look at her ass. Moving towards the pole again to do one of her favorite moves. But Kozik had other plans for her.

"You want to get out of this place baby. I can give you something to remember for the rest of your life." Kozik said pulling her into his body, looking sight in her eye.

"Can't still got two hours for work left. Pulse my boss would kick my ass if I would leave sorry. But I could finish your dance if you want me to Kozik." Whispered into his ear.

"I can't stay any longer but maybe I will swing by in two hours see if want some of this." He said moving his hand up and down his body with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah maybe sweetie but maybe not." Callie said walking out the door hoping she would make the right decision.

**A/n hope you guys like it. This is my first story so be kind. Leave me ****Reviews**** tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was in the dressing room of Wild Cherries changing into her favorite daisy duke shorts and a band shirt. Pulling her blue hair into a messy bun looking into the morrow thinking about Kozik. The blond haired bicker that's been running though her mind for the past two hours. Think about if he was really going to show back up tonight. Some part of her wanted him to come back and the other hoped he didn't. If he did she was afraid of what she would do. Walking out of the back door of the club. _It's fucking hot._ Sighing all she wanted was to get home take a shower and go to bed.

"Hey beautiful. I thought you was never coming out." Said John a bouncer at the club. John was a somewhat of a big man with tattoos covering his body, a big bushy red beard, and a bold head. The man gave her the creeps if she was telling the truth. Always eying her more than the other girls. He consistently would find ways to touch her or talk to her. It was starting to make her feel extra unconformable as of late.  
"Umm. Hey John." Callie called back not looking back as she kept walking. "_Just keep walking. Hope the fucker get the hint this time". _The dumb-ass that he was didn't. He walked behind and grabbed her shoulder to get Callie's attention.

"How about I walk you home tonight Bella. It really late and I don't want you getting hurt." Turning her around to make her look at him. Slightly cringing "No I fine. I can walk. I don't live that far from here but thank you. Have a nice night." Jerking away from John trying to get as far away as humanly possible.

"No I insist. Really this town may look safe enough but it does have its dark secrets." He's sound angrier then concerned for her was absolutely starting to creep her out. Looking all over trying to see if there was anyone around. A few cars scattered the parking lot but no one was anywhere that she could see. She was starting to hear a motorcycle hoping it was Kozik. The sound was getting closer and closer. And all at once she saw him her knight in black leather.

"Oh thank god you showed up baby I was starting to worry you forgot about saying you was going to pick me up." Callie said throwing her arms around his muscled body. Laying a big kiss on his mouth. It took a couple moments before Kozik to react to the kiss. But when he did she would be damed if it wasn't the best kiss of her life. His lips where softer than she would of imagined. She couldn't help but let a small moan come from her lips. Hearing that Kozik pulled her closer to him rubbing his hands all over her back. Slipping his tongue in her mouth, he tasted like cigarettes, mint and a hint of beer. And boy he knew how to use it. It made her girly bits tingle thinking about what else he could do with that wicked tongue. For a few moments they kept kissing before he pulled away a little bit and whispered in her ear. "He's gone babe."

"Sorry about that." Callie said with a small blush on her face. Pulling all the way from the man to give herself a few inches that she desperately needed.

"Was that guy giving you shit?" Looking around see if the guy stuck around but he didn't see anyone in the almost abounded parking lot. "Because if you want I can beat the fucker's ass for you."

"No. Not really. He just won't get the hint that I don't want to be with him. So I thought if he thought that I had a bad ass bicker boyfriend he might back off. Ya no?" She really wanted to tell him to beat his ass. Maybe it would make him not bother her anymore. However she doesn't want any more problems at work. Sighing "Umm so why are you here." Trying to get him off of the subject.

"I told you I might stop by after you was done with work babe." Kozik said smiling and placing his heavy arm around her shoulders. Shaking his head. "I'm offended they you don't remember." He said rubbing his chest with a sad look on his face with a pouty lip and all.

"Oh did I hurt your feeling baby. What should I ever do to make it up to you?" she tried to sound serious but could help but laugh at the ridiculous look on his face.

"I have few I idea baby but we'll talk about that later." He said pulling her towards his motorcycle. "Put this on babe." Handing her a helmet that was about two time too big for her head. "Have you ever rode a motorcycle before beautiful." Shaking her head. "Okay its easy just hold onto me and lean when I do okay." Shaking her head before getting enough nerve to ask "Were are we going by the way."

"It's a secret. You'll just have to get on and see." Before she could regret her decision she grabbed Kazak's strong shoulder and hoisted herself on the back of the bike and set her arms around the man. "I'm ready..." She yelled out because he was already was pulling out of the parking lot. All she hear after that was him laughing he stupid ass off. "Fucker" she yelled at him. That only made him laugh even more. For a few minutes she freaked out that she would fall off of the back of his bike. When her nerves calmed down enough Callie stared to enjoy the ride to god knows where. That's when it hit her what the fuck is she doing on the back of some guys motorcycle. He could be an ax murder for all she knows. _Good going Callie. Why do we always end up in these fuck up situations. I know why because we don't think we just do._ She kept conjuring up more ideas about what was going to happen to her. She didn't realize that they was pulling up to a park that was middle of know where. Now she is really thinking he was going to kill her and fuck her cold dead body.

"No I'm not but maybe my friend Tig would." He said laughing. _God did I say that out loud._ She was mortified. But wait did he just say that this Tig guy would. "You didn't bring me out here to kill me right?" she said still sitting be hide him. Turning around "No if I was going to kill you I would have already of done it and I wouldn't leave witnesses that saw you and me kissing or you getting on the back of my ride." She could tell he was being dead serious. The way he was looking at her the girl could tell that he has killed before. It was something about his eyes that told her he seen so much bad shit happen. It was the same look in her eye she see every day staring back at her in the morrow. That should have scared her more but it didn't. For only knowing Kozik for a couple of hours, she feels like she could trust him. "I believe you big man."

"Do you want to talk a walk with me or do you just want to fuck me here." Kozik said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah let's walk. And who said that I was going to fuck you? She said with a small chuckle. "I did baby. I think you want my dick and much as I want you pussy." He said pulling her close to him as humanly possible. Kissing her cheek and letting go and kept on walking. It took her a couple of moments to regain her composure. _What is this man doing to me?_ They walked about ten minutes when she saw a small clearing. It was lovely with big tree and soft green grass, with purple wild flower poking out everywhere. "Oh Kozik it beautiful. I never seen anything like this before." She gasp out looking all around her. "How did you find this place?" She said setting down and looking up at the sky. You could see all the stars it was simply perfect.

"I found it awhile back, I was taking a ride to clear my head. I saw this park I don't know why I stop but I just stop and stared to walk then I found this place. I been coming up here for a couple years now." He said sitting beside her. Putting his arm around the blue haired girl. They sat like that for a long awhile to enjoying the peace that surrounded them. "Can I ask you something personal" Kozik asked quietly. "Sure if I get to ask you a question." Callie said laying her head on his lap looking into his blue eyes. "Why do you strip for? Don't take it the wrong way I loved see you dance but why?" She expected him to not look at her when he asked her that. Most guy that would ask and looked away too embarrassed or really didn't want the answer.

She sat there for a moment thinking about what to say. "Well I was kicked out of my grandma's house when I was seventeen. I was a problem child hung out with older kids doing things that I shouldn't have done. My grandma gave me chance after chance and one day she had enough of my shit gave me a hundred dollars and her car she couldn't use anymore because of her age. Told me not to come back till I had my hand on sight. Ran around for a couple of days but soon that money ran out and my car was out of gas. I had to think of a way to make some cash. I was talking to one of my girls and she said that she knew a guy that probably would hire me on the spot and he did. I found out I was really good at it. For the first time I was good at something other than fucking up you know? It gave me a sense of purpose and attention that I never had before... it felt good it still dose…" She could feel a few tears running down her cheek.

This was the first time she ever opened up to anyone. It felt kind of good to let it all out. The blond hair biker didn't say anything for a few minutes letting the information sink in. For him this was the first time he ever was interested in what women had to say. He would fuck any girl that would looked at him. But he never sat down and really talked to them before. He was the love them and leave them kinda guy. This blue haired woman made him want to get to know her, to protect her. The man never felt this before. It was nice sitting here and being normal for once in his life, even for a few hours. Taking a deep breath.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Life is hard you have to get used to it babe. And you are a super sexy dancer. I've never seen anything like that and that's saying a lot." He chuckled "from where I set you are way more than a piece of meat. I know I only know you for a couple of house and don't even know your real name baby. However I'm a good judge of character and you little girl are worth so much more then showing your body to every dick around." Kozik didn't know why he said what he said. He just felt the need to tell her that she was worth something.

"My name is Cattie Lynn Cooley." She stunned at the kind words of this stranger and at herself. She never told anyone her real name. For the first time and long time she felt content.

"Well that's a beautiful name Callie."

"If you say so babe" shrugging her shoulders "What's your name?"

"Herman Lee Kozik. But please don't call me Herman I might kill you for that." He said running his hand down Callie face. "So ask your question."

"So what's up with your vest thing." Pulling said vest thing with her tattooed hand with a smile on her young face.

"Did you just called my cut a vest thing? Oh my god you fucking kidding me right? He said lifting one of his brows at her. Shaking her head she had no clue "okay I'm in a motorcycle club called Son of Anarchy. This is not a vest thing like you called it. It a cut I earned every patch on it baby. Don't ever I mean ever called it a vest again baby. You got that babe." He said pulling her onto him lap and biting her ear.

Callie moaned "Kozik we can't do this." Grinding her hips on his lap.

"Why can't we baby? You want me and I want you." Grabbing her full ass in his hands giving it a tight squeeze. Giving her light kisses on a cross her neck. Stroking her back under her shirt. He could feel the goose bump rising in his wake. "Tell me why I should stop Callie and I will."

Callie moaned in pleasure and frustration. She couldn't think of a good enough reason to tell him to stop. "Okay you win. I want you baby. I want to feel your body on mine. To feel you inside of me. I… just want all of you." She moaned out, capturing his lips with hers. She was about to give herself to him. When she hear that damed phone of his. He pulled away, fishing in his pocket to get his phone and walked a few feet away. She could tell that Kozik was not happy. He was throwing his hands above his head and pasted around before she knew it he was screaming fuck. "What's going on baby?" Callie said getting up and dusting herself off.

"We have to go baby something came up with my work. We have to go." They walked to the parking lot. Kozik lifting Callie onto his bike and whispered into her ear "You got lucky tonight baby. But you better believe I'm going to fuck you so good. You won't be able to see sight for a month." Jumping on his bike and speed back towards Charming. All that Callie could think what the fuck I just got myself into now.

**A/n Thank you who all favored and reviewed. I hoped you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Feel free to give me ideas.**


End file.
